


Please be gentle

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [26]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Kisah singkat tentang Mingyu, seorang supir taksi online iseng mengeluarkan feromonnya saat dalam perjalanan dengan Minghao, seorang omega. Dan tiba-tiba Minghao mengalami heat, dan Mingyu harus bertanggung jawab.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Please be gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Part 26 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**“Please be gentle.”**

**Season/Genre** :  _ Autumn/ABO _

**Theme** :  _ Moon and star, Cigarette kiss _

**Rated** :  _ Mature content. _

**A/N: Warning(!):** _ Explicit nsfw, Dirty talk, Car sex. _

**FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT**

**\-----**

Minghao menggerutu pelan, menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Orang tua Minghao adalah orang yang ketat, meninggalkan Minghao sendiri di rumah dan melarangnya untuk keluar pada malam hari, tapi ia baru saja mendapat sebuah pesan dari Jeonghan, temannya bahwa akan ada rapat penting di kampus.

Tapi kali ini Minghao memberanikan diri untuk memesan taksi  _ online, _

**_Your driver, Kim Mingyu will be arrive on 5 minutes._ **

_ 5 Menit, masih ada waktu! _

Minghao mematut dirinya di depan kaca, menyisir rambutnya yang keriting. Jujur saja, Minghao selalu benci untuk mengakui kalau ia itu omega. Biasanya ia akan berdandan bagai beta dan memakai banyak parfum untuk menutupi wanginya.

Tapi hari ini tidak ada waktu! Minghao memakai baju apapun yang ada di paling depan lemarinya, walaupun menonjolkan bahwa ia memanglah omega.

  
  


Sebuah mobil putih sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, bersamaan dengan notifikasi di ponselnya,

**_Your driver has arrived_ **

Minghao langsung berlari ke depan rumahnya, masuk ke dalam mobil itu. "Sesuai aplikasi ya, dek?" Minghao mengangguk. Kebiasaan kecil Minghao saat gugup adalah mengulum senyumannya, yang membuat lesung pipinya timbul dan membuat pipinya terlihat lebih berisi.

"Aduh gemes banget…" Monolog Mingyu di depan begitu melihat sosok Minghao dari kaca spion. 

"Iya, mas?" Minghao tidak mendengarnya,

"Gapapa kok, dek."

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya, ingin sekali Mingyu memakan tubuh lelaki di belakangnya. Penampilannya yang menggemaskan, belum lagi wanginya yang manis bagai  _ hot chocolate. _

Iseng, Mingyu mengeluarkan feromonnya.  _ Tidak ada hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi, bukan? _

"Ah.." 

Mingyu spontan menoleh, Minghao sedang bergerak risih, ingin membuka bajunya, mulutnya terus terbuka, mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu mengeluarkan helaan nafas yang berat- lebih ke mendesah.

Belum lagi wanginya yang semakin menyeruak, Mingyu panik. "Dek.. Jangan  _ heat _ disini, dek.." 

Minghao menggeleng, "P-Puter balik, Mas hh.." Dalam hati Minghao berjanji tidak akan melanggar aturan orang tuanya. Mingyu menginjak gas dengan cepat, takut jikalau nafsunya yang akan menguasai dirinya. Apalagi sesuatu di dalam celananya sudah menjadi keras.

Begitu sampai, Mingyu mendapati seorang lelaki berotot besar, dan perempuan berambut panjang dengan tatapan sinis: kemungkinan besar orang tua Minghao. 

_ mampus… _

Begitu pintu mobilnya terbuka, wangi Minghao bercampur Mingyu tercium hingga keluar. Minghao berjalan lunglai ke arah Ibunya, Jieqiong dan Ayahnya, Baekho. "Minghao! Kamu kenapa sayang?  _ My poor little baby.. _ " Jieqiong langsung memeluk tubuh kurusnya.

Merasa bersalah, Mingyu ikut keluar dari mobil, membungkuk 90 derajat. "Maaf Pak! Saya tidak seng-"

_ 'BRUK!' _ Baekho memukul muka Mingyu dengan keras, "Kamu merkosa anak saya ya?!"

Mingyu meringis pelan, bahkan berlutut saking ketakutannya, "Tidak pak! Demi semesta, saya tidak sengaja membuat anak bapak kena  _ heat _ !" Minghao menahan lengan Ayahnya, "Bener pah.. hhh.. Masnya gak salah kok, kasian.." 

Baekho menatap anaknya dengan iba "Ya udah, saya yang minta maaf, Mas." Mingyu mengangguk, berdiri, "Kalau begitu.. saya pamit ya, Pak." 

"Tunggu."

Mingyu menengok ragu, firasatnya tidak enak. "Kamu bikin anak saya  _ heat _ , kamu harus tanggung jawab. Kalau enggak saya laporin polisi dengan alasan memerkosa."

_ MAMPUS. _

Mingyu menganga kaget, "P-Pak?"

Jieqiong mengangguk, "Saya juga setuju, Mas. Namanya Minghao, jaga baik-baik ya, besoknya tolong telepon nomor ini biar kami jemput." Jieqiong menyodorkan kartu namanya, Mingyu semakin kaget saat Jieqiong memberikan Minghao yang lemas- otomatis menyandar pada dadanya.

"B-Baik, Pak, Bu."

—

Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia sampai di depan rumahnya. "Dek..?" Mingyu tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Minghao mengecup bibirnya, melumatnya pelan. Agak berantakan, namun itu yang membuatnya imut.

Minghao mengalungkan tangannya, "Mas Mingyu.. cepetan.. aku udah gak kuat…" Nafsu Mingyu semakin bergejolak. Mingyu langsung melumat bibir Minghao kasar, mendorongnya ke kursi belakang. Keluar lenguhan dari yang lebih muda, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya.

Minghao mendorong bahu lebarnya saat kehabisan nafas. Mulut mereka terbuka, mencoba mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajah Minghao memerah, bibirnya yang tebal menganga sensual, dan bajunya yang setengah terbuka.

Mingyu langsung mengecup perut langsing Minghao, menjilatinya hingga ke bagian dada. Begitu sampai, ia melintir, menggigit, dan menjilat tonjolannya bagai es krim. "Mas.. ahh.." Desahan dan lenguhan tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut indah Minghao.

Mingyu membuka resleting celana Minghao dengan giginya, menurunkannya dengan cepat, membuat Minghao terkejut, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Saat Mingyu memegang  _ boxer- _ nya, Minghao menahan tangannya.

"Mas Mingyu.."

"Hm?"

" _ Please be gentle.. _ " Cicitnya malu, Mingyu semakin gemas pada omega didepannya.

Seringai terpatri di wajahnya, " _ Don't be scared, little froggie. _ " 

Minghao kini setengah telanjang, ia bisa merasakan udara dingin malam mengenai kulitnya. Mingyu menyodorkan jarinya, " _ Suck it. _ " Dengan senang hati, Minghao mengulum jari-jari besar Mingyu dengan handal. Begitu Mingyu melepasnya, ia menggunakannya sebagai pelumas untuk lubang berkedut di bawah sana.

"AH!" Minghao berteriak, badannya tersentak saat satu jari Mingyu masuk ke  _ hole _ -nya. Mingyu dengan lembut membawa Minghao ke ciumannya, melumatnya lembut untuk menetralisir rasa sakitnya.

"Kalau sakit, bilang ya?" Minghao mengangguk. Mingyu kembali memasukkan jarinya, masuk dan keluar. Sudah ketahuan bahwa ini pertama kali Minghao. Jari kedua kembali masuk, ikut meregangkan. Minghao kembali berteriak, kali ini penuh sensual. 

Kini, tiga jari sudah masuk. Minghao tidak bisa menahan desahannya, "Mas.. Ah...aku-" Tidak lama sebuah cairan putih bersimbur ke muka Mingyu sekaligus pakaian Minghao. Mingyu menjilat yang ada di bibir atasnya, " _ So you're pretty sensitive, huh? _ "

Minghao menutup wajahnya malu, Mingyu menuntunnya untuk melepas bajunya, lalu menggendongnya dengan _bridal_ _style,_ agaknya lebih erat karena ia tidak bisa membiarkan udara malam menusuk kulit putih bagai porselen Minghao.

"Mas.."

"Iya, dek?"

"Dingin.." Mingyu mengecup dahinya, "Maaf ya, bentar lagi enggak kok." Mingyu menaruh tubuh yang lebih kecil itu di atas kasurnya, kembali melumat bibir itu, sementara tangannya bermain di tubuh indahnya.

"Mas.. makin.. panas.. ahh…" Deru napas Minghao semakin keras, ia membuka pakaian Mingyu dengan kasar. "Mas.. aku.." Mingyu menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Minghao, "Sabar sedikit, _baby boy._ _You don't want it to be so hard aren't you?"_ Minghao langsung menggeleng.

_ "Good job. _ "

Mingyu kembali ke bagian bawah, menjilat lubang sempit berwarna merah muda itu. "Ahhh mas… geli.." Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum. 

"Mas.."

" _ Just say it. _ "

" _ Please be gentle, i mean it. _ " Mingyu mengecup punggung tangan Minghao, 

" _ I will. _ "

Minghao menggigit bibirnya, ia takut. Milik Mingyu sangatlah besar,  _ does it will fit?  _ Menyadarinya, Mingyu mengecup pipi berisi itu. " _ Hey, I'll be gentle i promise _ ." Minghao mengangguk ragu, perlahan, benda lunak besar itu masuk kedalamnya.

Rasanya perih… namun.. memuaskan di saat yang bersamaan. "Mas.. sakit.." Gerutu Minghao, tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Mingyu dengan cepat menyatukan bibir mereka, "Nanti enggak kok, sayang." Ujarnya lembut.

Mingyu memulainya dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, Mingyu maupun Minghao sangat menyukainya, dengan waktu dan tempo yang lambat, mereka dapat merasakan kehangatan di bawah itu, sangat terasa.

"Mas Mingyu,  _ you can do it faster now.. _ " Mingyu mengangguk, mempercepat temponya, menunduk untuk memberi tanda di leher Minghao, yang otomatis membuatnya menjadi  _ mate  _ Mingyu _. _

Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Minghao ala koala, membuat miliknya semakin memasuki lubang Minghao dengan dalam. "Mas.. Ahh!" bahkan membawa tubuh ringannya ke depan balkon yang sepi. Balkon itu ditutupi dengan pintu kaca, dimana Minghao bersandar.

Wajah Minghao merona, merasakan kulitnya menempel pada kaca yang dingin. Membayangkan jika ada orang yang memergoki mereka membuatnya semakin bergairah. "Mas Mingyu,  _ please fuck me harder. _ "

Mingyu dan Minghao tidak saling mengenal, umur mereka juga berbeda jauh. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam mereka, nafsu? Mungkin saja. Yang membuat mereka merasa cocok dan sempurna untuk bersama.

Kenikmatan yang luar biasa bagai fana, setiap dorongannya. Ini pertama kalinya Minghao melakukannya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.. hingga, sosok itu kembali muncul dalam pikirannya.

Minghao tidak bisa menahan air matanya, rasanya begitu nikmat. Desahannya tidak berhenti keluar, Minghao terus mengeluarkan suara itu. Mingyu terasa keras, namun memberikan perlakuan yang menenangkan seperti kecupan, atau pelukan, dan itu membuatnya nyaman.

Ia ingin terus menikmati kenikmatan ini selama hidupnya.

"Dek, sakit?" Mingyu menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca khawatir, "Gapapa mas,  _ please continue.. harder. _ " Mengikutinya, Mingyu terus memasukinya dengan keras. Membuat yang lebih muda semakin lantang mengeluarkan suara penuh dosa.

"Mas.. aku.." 

" _ Hold it for a while _ , Dek.  _ Do it together. _ " Mingyu menahan lubang yang ada di kelamin Minghao. Minghao terisak tertahan, sementara Mingyu terus mempercepat gerakannya.

Hingga mereka mencapai puncak keindahan yang fana, berteriak mengucapkan nama satu sama lain. Minghao gemetaran, badannya terasa lemas saat merasakan cairan hangat mengisi perutnya, bahkan beberapa ada yang menetes keluar.

Minghao bisa saja jatuh jika Mingyu tidak sigap menangkap tubuhnya. 

—

Sesudah mandi, Minghao menghampiri Mingyu yang tengah melihat-lihat di balkon. Hanya mengenakan boxer-nya, memperlihatkan otot perut dan otot lengannya dengan jelas, apalagi bekas gigitan dan cakaran Minghao.

Minghao menunduk malu, ia hanya memakai kemeja Mingyu yang kebesaran tanpa celana, ikut menghampirinya. Mingyu membuka bungkus rokok  _ Marlboro _ dari kantungnya, mengambil sebatang untuknya, dan menawarkan untuk Minghao satu.

" _ Want some? _ " Minghao mengambilnya, menaruh batang tembakau itu di bibirnya, Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya, menyalakan korek api dan membiarkan dua batang mereka terbakar bersamaan.

Mingyu mengeluarkan asapnya, "Gak nyangka muka polos kayak kamu demen rokok." Minghao terkekeh, "Aku lebih suka  _ vape, but this is not bad i guess. _ " Mingyu mengusak rambutnya gemas.

Netra mereka melihat hal yang bersamaan, angkasa dengan bulan dan bintang-bintang kecil yang menghiasinya dengan indah.

"Mas, kamu kira-kira kayak bulan atau bintang ya?" Mingyu menatapnya heran, "Maksudnya, Dek?" 

"Kamu entah hanya bintang yang menghiasi kanvas semesta sementara, terkadang ada, terkadang tidak. Atau seperti bulan, yang bersinar, terus ada di sana, menemani dan menyinari bumi saat malam hari?"

Mingyu menghela napasnya pelan, menaruh rokok itu di asbak, membiarkan asap menari di udara. "Menurut adek?"

Minghao ikut meletakkan rokoknya, "Aku harap Mas Mingyu adalah Luna. Aku merasa nyaman di sekitar Mas." Mingyu menangkup wajahnya, mengecup bibirnya dalam. 

"Ohiya Mas, aku belum ngasih tau.."

"Hm?"

"Aku.. udah punya pacar."

  
  


**\-- Story by Ra (Minghaora) --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
